


The hat is only silly if you think it is.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [19]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epistolary, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sends an email from Peru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hat is only silly if you think it is.

**August 13 th, 2014**

My dear Sleipnir,

 

I hope you are laughing a lot at your Daddy trying to imitate my voice, as I have heard how terrible his impressions are. The moral of this being, of course, that I will resume my storytelling duties as soon as I come back, in exactly two bedtimes and a nap.

 

Your uncle Bruce and I are taking all the pictures we can so we can show you how beautiful Peru is when we come back, as I am sure you will at least enjoy the snow… before that though, I have attached one you will, I hope, like. I think the hats suit us, although the sunglasses might be overdoing it… sadly, they do not make them in green.

 

Daddy tells me you are being a very good boy, which makes me very proud. I even took the liberty to pick up a little reward for you, I hope you will like it. I miss you very much, and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again, but Mr. Jorm is keeping me very warm at night, and people here seem to like my scarf a lot –none of them has a purple serpent willing to cover their necks and I am extremely lucky to have one.

 

Dad loves you, ‘Nir.

 

Xx

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor,

 

I know I’ve said it before, and I’m sorry I’m repeating it so much, but thank you for agreeing to this. It’s making me a world of good to be here and have time for myself, I think I really needed it after Iceland. I should have told you of my past before that, and I’m very sorry I didn’t. It would have saved us so much trouble… but you know me, I’m not very fond of talking about what makes me feel vulnerable.

 

And although I know you are growing tired of hearing it, I am sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you all this time, and I’m sorry that I spend so much time hurting you lately. How you still trust and believe me, I have no idea, but rest assured I appreciate it very much, and I am entirely sincere when I say that I love you, and I could not have married a better man.

 

I miss you, Thor. I want to come home now. I want to come back to you.

 

I love you.

 

Loki.

 

PS: The second attached picture isn’t to be shown to ‘Nir. I know we said we wanted to wait until our boy was older so he could help chose the pup but look at this little fellow, isn’t he adorable? I’ve always had a soft spot for stray dogs… I guess now you know why.

 

PPS: His name is Fenrir, and it is entirely possible I picked him up for my benefit more than Sleipnir’s.

 

PPPS: Do try to rest before I come home. I’d like to celebrate our reunion in more than one way.


End file.
